


One Minute

by Shay7151



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2019, Violence, grantaire is immortal, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: Grantaire lives through yet another barricade day.





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of consciousness style writing. Reincarnation au where Les Amis get reincarnated but Grantaire is immortal.

It always takes about a minute. Bullets fly through the air, screams, I think Jehan has gone down now and the world is thrown into chaos around me. There’s blood, so much blood. I sorta thought this would be the time it worked, the time they lived. But I guess it never is, is it? The bitter jaded cynic watching all he loves fail and fall, again and again, the perfect fucking torture. They don’t know how much has changed over the years. They're fighting for something entirely new every time I meet them. There’s Joly’s scream, Musichetta and Bossuet must be gone, his cries are cut short with a bang, they always are. Everyone is frantic, chickens running from the slaughter. They scream, this is the last and fastest moment of their lives but I can feel the earth turning under my feet, Eponine is yelling something at me but I can’t hear. Soon she’ll find the one who killed Gavroche and his death will be her last act. I try not to go to them when I wake up, I try to keep away, there’s no use in loving people when you know you're gonna watch them die but I’m never strong enough. God and there he is again, always the martyr, golden and shining in the sunlight, some things never change. Combeferre and Courfeyrac are going down now, I don’t look at them but I watch him make the decision. I wonder when we lost Bahorel and Feuilly this time. My vision is blurring around me now but I stagger towards Enjolras and hold out my hand. He takes it, he always does, and hold out his God Damned flag.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Damn, the wound has closed up already, I’ll have to cut it open to get the bullet out when I get back, won’t make the mistake of leaving it again, cardiac arrest was not fun. My body aches worse than last time, it’s dark out now, they won’t notice the missing body of a drunk with no family to contact. Looks like Marius is gone already, that’s good, he and Cosette should have 60 years or so together. I always go to his funeral. I never go to theirs anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy barricade day


End file.
